He Finally Won
by Amelia the Vampire
Summary: Discord finally wins, in a sense. Discord/Pinkie Pie. Rating is just in case. Disclaimer; I don't own My Little Pony, or any of it's characters, Lauren Faust does. The only things I do own are the OC involved and my story. EDIT: S-Shipster on deviantart owns the cover picture. Full credit goes to them for the cover.
1. Third Escape

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight stared at the pedestal that had once displayed discord, encased in stone. Once again, for the third time in equestrian history, Discord had escaped. Twilight let out a long sigh, and then set of for Ponyville. She needed to warn her friends that their lives were in danger.

Twilight ran up to Ponyville, relieved to have finally made it. Despite pacing herself, she collapsed in exhaustion the moment she slowed down. She didn't exercise often, and there was plenty of distance. Even if she had walked, she still would have been tired after the experience. Even Dashie might have needed a break after something like that.

"What are you saying the statue is missing?!" a pony yelled.

Twilight ran to the source of the voice, which was obviously Rainbow Dash. She discovered a crowd of ponies. Somepony else must of already told everyone.

"Missing statue?" Twilight asked.

"You don't know?" Rarity questioned, "Everypony is talking about how someone saw Discords statue vanish!"

"I just came running from Canterlot. Well, jogging at least."

"Yes?"

"The statue is missing. He got out."

Everypony gasped immediately, except for one quite giggle. That must have been Pinkie.

"We should probably expect some serious changes in Equestria soon, like checkerboard grass," Twilight stated, "Especially in Ponyville."

"Why Ponyville?" a pony asked.

"Because the Elements reside here," Twilight explained, "He hates all of the elements, surely."

This caused many shouts and murmurs from the crowd. None of them knew that they were being watched.

**Discord's POV**

Discord scoffed at everything Twilight said. She was so sure of herself. He hated this. She was right about one thing though, he hated the Lame Six, or rather five. The Element of Laughter wasn't boring. And he didn't hate her, either. He couldn't hate her.

He wasn't really in a spiteful mood. Watching Pinkie enjoy herself in his chaotic version of Equestria reminded him of when he used to hang out with Luna. Luna was the only pony 1000 years ago that actually enjoyed his chaos. He loved showing off his chaotic creations to her. She always laughed, instead of scolding him. Luna even understood what it was like to be locked up for 1000 years.

Thanks to his good mood, he decided not to hurt anypony. He just wanted to display his creativity.

**Pinkie's POV**

Pinkie wasn't paying attention to anything Twilight said. She was staring at an owl that seemed to be intently watching the crowd. What the owl Dizzy is disguise? Most likely, since the owl seemed to be giving Twilight dirty looks.

Pinkie had been thinking about Discord's behavior and realized something important. He was just like the bully Stormhoof when she was just a little filly. Stormhoof was a real meanie, but when he got a friend, he became real nice. Discord was obviously a funny guy, and was very creative. He was just shunned for so long that he snapped.

Pinkie couldn't help think of other ponies that became nice after somepony became friends with them.

"Pinkie," Rainbow Dash urged, "Pinkie, over here."

Luna was an amazing example of somepony dangerous becoming friendly.

"Pinkie," Twilight begged, "We need to go. Pinkie?"

Grumpy was pretty rude, but once she became his friend, he was real nice.

"Pinkie!" Applejack yelled, "We have to get ourselves going now!"

That snapped Pinkie out of her trance.

"Sorry guys," Pinkie said.

"It okay Pinkie we-" Twilight suddenly disappeared. Discord had finally come for them.

**Discord's POV**

Discord began teleporting ponies in the air. They were all hanging upside down, facing inward. Then, he teleported Pinkie next to him, Luna near him, and Celestia as far away from him as possible. Everything was perfect. Now to begin the show.

Discord snapped his fingers and fireworks began imploding. Pinkie sat with her eye's wide, leaning inward with awe. Luna gave obvious signs of enjoyment. Celestia showed mixed feelings, seeming soothed and upset at the same time. The rest of the crowd responded with mixed emotions. Then the show was over and everything returned to normal, except for a large cotton candy cloud looming over everyone, raining chocolate milk.

Discord hated using old techniques, but Pinkie absolutely loved chocolate rain.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Discord asked, sounding sarcastic, even though the question was serious.

"It was SO awesome!" Pinkie shouted, giggling afterwards and then enjoying the chocolate rain.

"You had no right to preform those acts!" Celestia yelled, obviously avoiding the question.

"I don't care," Discord said, simply.

Celestia then called the girls to arms, giving them the Elements of Harmony. Discord made no move to stop it. He simply used a spell on Pinkie.

"Here's something to remember me by," Discord said, as he put his chaos deep within her, "A gift."

Flashed of color attacked Discord, and he respond naturally by blocking his face. Then he fell to the ground, encased in stone.

**RyuVampiress**** and ****GrammarNaziGirl**** were sources of inspiration for this chapter. Please check out their fanfiction.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Especially if there is anything I should change.**


	2. The Gift

**Pinkie's POV**

It had been around five months since Discord was put back into prison. Pinkie had been gaining weight since then. Was she depressed? No. Even if Pinkie was sad, she didn't eat food out of sadness. Something else was going on. Maybe all those years of indulgence in sweets had finally gotten to her.

Whatever caused her to gain weight; she didn't like the extra weight. It jiggled and got in the way. Pinkie tried exercise. It didn't work. That didn't make sense, but she continued working out anyways. Even if working out didn't make the weight go away, exercise felt great.

**Discord's POV**

Nothing was happening. Seven months had passed since Discord got trapped once again in his own personal, stony hell. Then, he heard a pony talking. No, the pony was chanting.

"One, Two, Three, Stretch!" the pony continuously chanted over and over. He recognized this voice. It belonged to Pinkie.

For some reason she was working out. Pinkie probably thought his gift was weight at this point. Then, she walked over, looked into his eyes, and then stared at her stomach. She didn't look upset, just confused. Then, her eyes grew wide with shock.

**Pinkie's POV**

When Pinkie rubbed her hand over her stomach, she swore she felt something. A shove maybe? She didn't know. All she knew was the moment she felt it, she dashed to Twilight's house. Twilight would know what Pinkie had felt was.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight was reading a book of nursery rhymes, when she heard a loud noise. That loud noise was her door. The moment Twilight turned around Pinkie got right up in her face.

"**TWILIGHTOHMYGOSHMYTUMMYMOVEO RSOMETHINGTELLMEWHATSGOINGON **!" Pinkie yelled.

"Pinkie calm down and tell me what happened," Twilight told Pinkie in a soothing voice.

Pinkie sighed, letting out her stress, and spoke Cleary, "Twilight, the lump on my tummy moved or something. I don't get it."

"What?" Twilight gasped, "A-are you pregnant?"

"Pregnant? How?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know, we should see a doctor, though," Twilight stated.

**Pinkie's POV**

Pinkie sat in the chair waiting for the doctor to come in. If she was pregnant, she knew Discord was responsible. What better gift than a baby? Not much, if anything, comes to mind.

"Why, hello, Miss Pinkie," the doctor said, entering the room, "You are here because you believe you are pregnant, yes?"

Pinkie nodded, looking at the doctor. It was as if she was searching for something. He was white with a white mane, white tail, and white uniform. He was a pretty bland pony, except for his sharp unicorn horn.

"Well, then, let's see what we have here," the doctor stated, his horn shining white. A three-dimensional image popped up, showing a light-brown baby inside her. Yep, Discords gift was a baby.

**MadameLeFlour**(**youtube**) **inspired me with the idea of the kid in her video ****Daddy Discord****.**

**Please enjoy and review! Especially if I made any major errors.**


	3. Celestia's Visit

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight held a letter from Celestia in her hand, reading it carefully. She had recently sent Celestia a letter, bearing the news of Pinkies new baby. Not only was the baby a wonderful thing, but it had also brought the six ponies closer together.

The note stated that Celestia would come by Ponyville to congratulate Pinkie, and requested the visit be treated as informal. That meant not telling anypony about her visit. She knew everypony would be upset about this, but everypony would throw an enormous party just for the visit, and Celestia didn't have time for that.

**Pinkie's POV**

Twilight had recently come by with news that Celestia was coming for an informal visit. Pinkie responded to this with a simple "Okay", and began baking some sugar cookies. Even if the visit was informal, nopony should go without a sweet treat if they wanted to visit. It was common hospitality.

As she was baking she looked outside to see if there was anything going on. Nope. Twilight must have only told Pinkie about the visit.

**Celestia's POV**

Celestia was hoping for an informal visit, but now the she thought about it. That was pretty much impossible. She was co-ruler of Equestria, alongside Luna.

Ponyville seemed oddly quite. Was nopony aware she was coming? That would be certainly nice for a change. When he chariot landed it was no different. Only when somepony saw her coming did the ruckus begin.

Everypony she passed bowed down to her. She paid them little head though. She was here to visit Pinkie. She wished to show support to the Element of Laughter who was currently bearing a child. How exactly did Pinkie become pregnant with her child, though? She would have to ask.

**Pinkie's POV**

Celestia walked into the bakery seeming slightly distressed. Probably all the ponies bowing down to her. When Celestia went to sit down Mr. Cake quickly gave her a cushion to sit on. This of course was responded to by a thank you. Pinkie handed Celestia a plate of fresh sugar cookies after this.

"Oh, you didn't have to dear," Celestia said.

"Common hospitality, your majesty," Pinkie stated.

"Thank you," Celestia responded, beginning to eat the cookies.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight entered the bakery with a thick novel, and sat next to Celestia.

"Hello, majesty," Twilight said.

"Why hello, Twilight," Celestia replied, eating a sugar cookie.

"So, how's the baby doing, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Great!" Pinkie yelled.

"I congratulate you on your pregnancy," Celestia began, "But, may I ask who the colt is?"

Twilight was curious about this, too, but never got around to asking.

"Yeah, where did your baby come from?" Twilight questioned.

**Pinkie's POV**

Pinkie couldn't just outright say Discord gave her the baby as a gift. She knew how much Celestia hated Discord, and if she discovered he was the cause of Pinkies baby, she might insist Pinkie get rid of it. Pinkie decided it would be best to play dumb.

"You know," Pinkie said, "I'm really not sure!"

"That's odd," Twilight muttered.

Celestia just gave Pinkie a suspicious look, and then looked away. They both obviously saw something was up. They just wrote it off as Pinkie being Pinkie. Luckily for Pinkie, too! She didn't want her baby to have to spend 1000 years on a pedestal encased in stone.


	4. Labor

**Pinkie's POV**

It was finally time for the baby to come. Pinkie's water had just broken. Twilight was now rushing her to the hospital. Nothing was clear to Pinkie. Even in the intense amount of pain, she was still happier than she'd ever been.

Then, the two ponies reached the hospital. Twilight yelled to have the doctor come, **immediately**. Pinkie just sat there moaning. The doctor came as soon as he could, then took care of Pinkie.

**Twilight's POV**

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Pinkie finally came out with a brown foal in her arms. The baby had short hair on its head, and a small poufy tail in back.

"Awwwww," Twilight whispered, not wanting to startle the tiny creature, "He's so cute."

Twilight obviously didn't know the gender, be the 'he' slipped out.

"She," Pinkie said softly, "And you're right, she is cute."

**Discord's POV**

Discord had been sincerely bored until a purple pony ran by, using magic to levitate a pink pony in labor.

So it finally happened.

And a few hours later, that pink pony came by, holding a brown foal in her arms. She sat there for some time, and then looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you," Pinkie mouthed.

Discord just sat there in shock. For the first time in a thousand years, someone thanked him, and meant it. Then she walked away.

_**Reviews:**_

_**TheOnlyOneEv1D-Thank you! And you're right, we do need more DisPie.**_

_**Credits:**_

_**KiaraKovu123's fanfiction Breaking Chaos inspired me for the foal's appearance**__**.**_

_**I apologize for the laziness of this chapter. I'm also sorry that I haven't posted in a few days.**_


	5. Pinkie's Plan

**Pinkie's POV**

Pinkie had recently formulated a plan. It had taken her some time, as her foal was now a filly, but she had a plan. She was going to break Dizzy out of jail.

The plan was to have her filly, named Caramel Fudge Pie, to get the royal guards in a fight. Pinkie would go steal the Elements of Harmony while Caramel did her part. Then, the two would get together and trash the Elements.

Pinkie knew the idea might not work, but it was worth a try.

**Discord's POV**

Discord was, once again, bored out of his mind. He sat there with his boring thoughts, and waited for something to happen.

"Imma break my daddy outta jail!" a voice said. Caramel.

Then, a brown filly popped out of the bushes, insulting one guard, and complementing the other. Genius. This caused a rift between the two, and they both stormed off foolishly. Discord was now free.

Then, Pinkie came up with all of the Elements with her. Discord became worried. Was she going to use those?

"Ready, Caramel?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah!" the brown filly roared.

Pinkie dropped the Elements on the ground, and both she and Caramel stomped on them until they were almost unrecognizable. Nope.

Caramel then found a shovel, and the two buried a hole deep in the ground, and threw in the crushed Elements. Discord sat there grinning. This was amusing!

The two finished the job by shoveling dirt back into the hole. Caramel and Pinkie then dashed over and hoped on Discord's back. This was going to be great!

**Reviews:**

**Shado Room of Souls-I have updated! Yay!**

_**Sorry if this chapter is rather chunky. I tried.**_


	6. Chaos, and a Fourth Escape

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight looked around, feeling exhausted. Her house was rearranged to look jumbled, along with most of the other houses. The animals were now balloons. Sugar cube corner was turned into a candy paradise, and the grass now reflected light as a neon rainbow.

Somehow this didn't hurt anyponies eyes. Twilight thought this was for his sake, although she saw Discord, no matter how much of a jerk he was, doing this for someone he cared about. But, who? Luna was a possible answer, since there was a rumor that her and Discord were friends. All the little fillies prancing around could have been another. Did he like children?

No matter. She needed to get the Mane Six together and get the Elements of Harmony. She could try to figure out Discord once he was stone again.

**Caramel's POV**

Caramel had asked to go for a walk, and her parents said yes, after some debate. What she was really doing was checking on Twilight and the other four that would try and stop her daddy. It didn't take long for her to find the purple mare she was looking for.

Caramel hid being a bush while Twilight spoke with Rarity. Spike was there as well, for obvious reasons. Then, the purple mare went to speak with Applejack, then, Fluttershy, and finally, Rainbow Dash.

**Twilight's POV**

After the adventure of finding Rainbow Dash, and it **was** an adventure, Twilight and her friends set off to find Pinkie. They searched high and low, only to find out Pinkie was captured. Of course Discord was the one who was responsible.

Twilight decided to send Rainbow Dash and Applejack to go get Pinkie, while the rest went to get the Elements.

**Celestia's POV**

How could she possibly fail Equestria? Yes, she had made mistakes during her rule but **THIS**? Celestia had somehow allowed Pinkie to steal the Elements of Harmony. And, now Discord was released from his stone imprisonment. The events had to be linked in one way or another.

"Celestia!" Twilight called. _Great._

**Twilight's POV**

"Celestia, we need-" Twilight yelled, cut off by a look of pure distain on Celestia's face.

"Your majesty?" Rarity questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Pinkie, well-" Celestia hesitated.

"Yes?" Spike asked.

"Stole the Elements of Harmony," Celestia moaned.

**Sorry about the lack of plot in this chapter. Please R****&****R.**

**Reviews-**

**Shado Room of Souls-Thank you!**


	7. The Magic of Freindship and Chaos

**Caramel's POV**

Caramel rested on her dads back, watching the scenery fly by. It was fun and relaxing at the same time. That is, until she saw Rainbow Dash flying alongside them. For an instant their eyes meet, and then the cyan Pegasus attempted to grab Pinkie.

Luckily, Rainbow Dash failed, and as a result, had her wings removed. Afterwards, Discord teleported her to the ground, so Pinkie wouldn't worry about her well-being.

**Twilight's POV**

Rainbow Dash appeared right next to Twilight, and the other four, most of them reacting with shock.

"So, your attempt failed?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Rainbow Dash moaned.

"It's okay, Dash," Spike insisted, "You could try again."

"Spikes right!" Rarity acknowledged, earning a blush from Spike, "And, Applejack is still out trying to get Pinkie, right?"

"Rarity is right," Celestia stated.

**Applejack's POV**

Applejack was running as fast as she could, and thanks to years of apple bucking, and some other physical activity, she ran fast and still had yet to collapse from exhaustion. She still wasn't fast enough, though. Discord, being an omnipotent being, probably wouldn't need to rest, and Applejack was starting to become fatigued from trying to get Pinkie.

This couldn't go on any longer. She needed to do something other than running. Applejack began running faster, and then began calling for Pinkie to find a way to get down. Discord noticed this, and teleported Applejack away, just as he had done with Rainbow Dash.

**Spike's POV**

Spike was admiring Rarity dreamily as he always did when Applejack appeared right next to them. On instinct, he whirled around, calming down when he saw nothing was wrong. Out of his daze, he began interpreting his surroundings.

Rarity, which he noticed first, had a cheerful look on her face, although she was obviously nervous. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were talking casually, trying to keep the magic of friendship going. Twilight had gone off, probably to look for the Elements of Harmony. Applejack was sleeping, and Celestia was looking at something off in the distance.

Just as Spike decide he would just go back to staring at his crush, Twilight trotted up with a pile of destroyed gold in her hands, with six ornate gems in the mess.

"Oh no," Fluttershy whispered.

"I can restore them to their original shape," Celestia said, "I think."

Celestia's horn emanated a beautiful white shimmer, them all the Elements returned to their original form. Twilight gave Spike the Element of Laughter, hoping his sense of humor was enough to unlock it, then, began distributing the other Elements to their rightful owners.

"Let's go everypony," Twilight demanded.

**Discord's POV**

Discord had been trolling along for some time, until he came up to a perfect place to stop. He had no need to stop, but Pinkie and Caramel wanted to eat. After landing on a patch of neon grass, he created a table and a quick, chaotic meal for his girls.

While they ate, Discord decided he would check on the ponies he hated. They weren't far away and, unsurprisingly, were coming to stop Discord. They wouldn't be able to without Pinkie, of course, but Twilight pulled the same trick she had last time. She game Spike the Element of Laughter. Was she really that ignorant?

No matter, without Pinkie on their side, Discord was safe. He decided he would simply go back to Pinkie and Caramel.

**Pinkie's POV**

Dizzy had gone away for a bit, coming back seeming nervous. He said that Twilight was coming with the Elements, but there was no threat. He obviously had doubts; otherwise he wouldn't be so nervous.

Pinkie knew what made him nervous. Pinkie loved her Dizzy, but she cared about her friends, too. Pinkie thought about going back to her friends, but she had Caramel. They were a family now. Pinkie could never throw that away. No matter what happened, Pinkie would stay by Discords side.

**A big fight is coming soon! Just got to think of some good plot. Please R&R!**

**Reviews****-**

**Shado Room of Souls-Thank you very much, and the reason might be vague, but it's in there.**


	8. He Finally Won

**Twilights POV**

Twilight ran at full speed, the sun's tender rays glistening off her flowing mane. The crown upon her head sparkled with radiance. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flying at break neck speed, their necklaces shining brilliantly. Rarity and Spike ran side by side, both as determined as Twilight. Applejack ran diligently through the chaotic enviourment they hoped to banish. The Elements of Harmony almost were as glistening as the magic of friendship. Almost being the key word.

Despite Spike's sense of humor, the Element of Laughter would not unlock. Only Pinkie truly had the power to unleash it. Would this destroy their chances of winning? The answer was yes. The Element of Laughter was the deciding factor in the fight. Pinkie would have to leave Discord in order for them to win.

**Discord's POV**

Sunset was the perfect time for a picnic. Golden rays glistened upon the ever changing landscape, giving a warm feeling to even the darkest of things. Eating triangular sandwiches upon a pink cloth, Discord sat with Pinkie and Caramel, enjoying the chaotic platter created by him and his daughter.

"I wonder when Twilight is gonna get here," Pinkie wondered, earning a quick glance from Caramel, and an expression of concern from Discord.

"Well she is taking her sweet time," Caramel mumbled.

Just as they brought it up, five ponies and one baby dragon came into view.

**Twilight's POV**

Upon seeing Discord, Twilight had nearly doubled the speed she ran at. Of course she would pay for it later, but right now Discord was top priority. Her horn sent sparks flying with rage. She truly hated Discord. He always made everything chaotic.

Discord's stance the whole time had shown irritating confidence, but upon truly seeing the features of his face, he actually looked uncertain.

"Ready girls?" Twilight asked, stopping just in front of Discord.

"Yeah!" four ponies exclaimed.

"Hmmp," Spike muttered.

"Oops, sorry Spike," Twilight whispered.

Discord's stance remained the same throughout all of this, although his expression now showed irritation, rather than fear.

Twilight rid of the distraction and had the girls and Spike get in formation. Then she let all her magic flow. The rage, the confidence, the anxiety, all shared to create a bond. The missing link was laughter.

**Discord's POV**

Spike's necklace drifted from his neck, and onto Pinkie's neck. Discord was now beaten. The end. Well, that was what he thought, until Pinkie's element seemed to melt into him. Pinkie now opposed her friends with all of her power. Caramel ensued insane amounts of chaos, until the girls simply vanished, leaving behind scraps of gold and gems.

Pinkie's love and Caramel's kindness were stronger than any magic, even the magic of friendship. With their help, Discord had finally gotten his wish.

_He finally won._

**This is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it very much!**

**Reviews:**

**CrystalizedWinds-Thank you! This chapter should answer your question.**

**Shadow Room of Souls-Thank you for your support!**

**Rocky Chalky-For now I think I will leave the story as it is, and rewrite it after I have some more experience with writing. And I will check on all my spelling.**

**Vinyl Beat-You are right. I should rewrite this later on. And, thank you.**


End file.
